Life
by Lisa Sutherland
Summary: Zexion and Demyx were meant to be but will Xenmas be able to destroy their love and claim Demyx for himself. Oneshot zemyx For Dualism. Mentions of cutting


Disclaimer: I do not own ay of the kingdom hearts characters, heck, I don't even own the games _mumbles something about Square Enix and Disney_, but I'll try my best. I just ask that no one flames me, and I love reviews, thus far I've only received 2, but the whole idea of people you don't even know criticizing your work is fascinating and I hope that it will make me a better writer.

I admit that I'm no Dualism (she totally rocks) but maybe one day I'll be a fraction as good as her. She is the Zemyx goddess and that is why I dedicate this to her. For all the inspiration I have gained from reading her stories.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why do you cut" Demyx asked Zexion as he lay with his head snuggled in the older nobody's lap. "Control" Zexy replied simply, he liked one word answers and normally that's as far as a conversation went, but this time, he actually continued. "Everything in my life can be going horrible wrong," he sighed as he stared as his one true love with his deep gazing eyes," I can't control what assignments I'm given, I can't choose where I live, I can't even control my emotions for God's sakes, but with cutting, I wield the blade for once, I decide how deep the cut is, how much pain I want to feel, I could end my life at anytime by just-- just going a little further"

At this, Demyx's eyes widened ,"Zexy" he pleaded, his eyes welling with tears," please, please don't talk about that," I love you, and" he stuttered, tears now running freely down his cheeks," Without you, I, I don't know what I'd do. You're my everything; I couldn't go on without you." Demyx finished his last sentence with an unnaturally frightening calm expression. He spoke with such resolution that Zexion felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Let's talk about something else" Zexion said, running a hand through Demyx's hair. He was beautiful, an angel in disguise. Zexion had never seen something so beautiful, so angelic, and so perfect. Just thinking of Demyx being in pain made him shudder

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The superior gave Zexion a job later that day. Zexion had noticed that Xenmas was sending him on almost impossible tasks lately, as a matter of fact, the tasks started coming after Demyx and Zexion had started becoming close. Xenmas had issues, one of which was sharing, if fresh meat came into the house, he wanted first dibs, but, as chance had it, Zexion beat him to the chase.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

One day, Demyx showed up on the doorstep looking confused and terribly frightened, when he rang the bell, fate, Zexion was nearest and grudgingly answered, he was in a fowl mood, Larxene and Marluxia had spent the last two hours arguing over who's nails looked better in pink. As he opened the door, his breath caught in his throat, standing before him was a beautiful blonde with lovely eyes and when the sitarist opened his mouth and introduced himself, the voice that flowed out was absolutely heavenly. Zexion, couldn't help himself, he allowed himself a moment more to stare, before introducing himself," I, I'm Sexion, I, I mean, Zexion and I'm going to be giving you your tour"

Demyx just looked at the beautiful slate haired man and decided, on the spot, that he'd be happy in his new home, if you could call it that. He followed Zexion through the house and was introduced to all the members, except the superior of course. Zexion than decided that it would be easier in the long run if he introduced Demyx to Xenmas. He brought Demyx before his door and knocked, once, twice, three times. A loud groaning was heard on the other side of the door and A voice rang out "Oh, Saix" followed by a crashing sound and some more moans.

The older nobody just looked at the blonde with embarrassment and said," well… I guess he's busy right now." With Xenmas out of the picture, Demyx would be his. Zexion spent a moment pondering this before realizing that the tour must go on…to Demyx's room, and maybe, just maybe a peek at his own room, a little later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the weeks, the pair found themselves growing closer and closer. One was never seen without the other and Zexion was actually seen smiling a good amount of the time. Their first kiss was magical. One morning, Demyx left a little card on Zexion's bed. When Zexion opened it, it read,

_I know your secret_

As Zexion turned the card over, a two pieces of paper fell out. They was concert tickets to see the All American Rejects!!! Zexion smiled and ran off to find Demyx.

He found him in his room playing his sitar. He stood outside the doorway just listening to the beautiful sounds emanating from the younger nobodies room. The way he stroked the strings and ran his fingers up and down the board was magical. He did it with such ease.

After a while of just listening to the music, Demyx stopped playing and Zexion walked in. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked, a tinge of pink flushing his cheeks. Zexion just looked at the younger boy and smiled," long enough to hear the most beautiful music in the world being played, if I might add, by the most beautiful sitar player in the universe". As Zexion said this he looked into Demyx's deep blue eyes and smiled, he had found true love and even though he wasn't supposed to have feelings, he could swear that he felt his heart jump for joy whenever he saw him.

Demyx's face was beat red, he couldn't express how happy he felt at that moment, if he could feel, of course. All he could do was look into his loves one visible eye and smile. After collecting himself, Demyx realized the older nobody was wearing the most uncharacteristic facial expression he had ever seen, he was _smiling_. He was actually smiling, of course he had grinned and smiled a lot over the last few weeks, but this smile was a billion times more sincere and beautiful than all the others he had ever seen before all put together.

Slowly, Demyx walked to where Zexion was standing and grasped him around the neck. As they stood there, gazing into each others eyes, they slowly leaned in, Zexion grasped Demyx's chin and gently lifted it up as he laid one sweet, chaste kiss on his love.

Both blushed and a fit of giggling soon followed. Zexion found his hands slowly working down the younger nobody's waist, gently caressing him. "How did you know I liked the All American Rejects?" he asked, in a tone of the utmost affection and curiosity. "I took a peek at your CD's last Thursday, and your case was full of their music" Demyx replied thoughtfully.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At five o'clock, Zexion stopped by Demyx's room. As he came in, he sat on the bed waiting for the nobody to get ready. A moment later, his love was standing there, a vision of beauty and perfection. Zexion gasped. "You're perfect" he said grinning broadly.

Demyx had noticed that over the last few weeks, since his "tour" with Zexy, he had started blushing more and more everyday. Today, he had thus far blushed so much that he felt that his cheeks would be permanently tinged pink.

They walked to the concert together, hand in hand, glancing and smiling at one another occasionally. Once they were finally there, they watched the concert, both completely content just to be with the other.

After the concert, they walked back to Castle Oblivion and into Zexion's room; they started kissing, which turned into an out-and-out battle of the tongues, which only paused when they surfaced for breath. After many of these pauses, they started removing their garments until their skin was in complete contact. They started rumbling beneath the sheets which were soon moist with lust and sweat. Many hours later, Demyx lay, wrapped tightly in Zexion's arms, completely content with the world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, the pair awoke together. "Demyx, you can wear some of my clothes, if you'd like, they might be a bit big on you though". Demyx just smiled and replied,"I'd like nothing better".

The couple went to breakfast together where they met the stares of Marluxia, Larxene, Axel and Roxas. Marluxia started the barrage," so, what were you two doing last night?" he asked with an all knowing grin. Larxene joined in," Were you guys playing some contact sports or what? I could hear you all the way down here, jeesh, and I thought Axel and Roxas were bad". At this, Axel and Roxas glared at Larxene,"What exactly do you mean by that?" Axel questioned, flames jumping the tips of his fingers. "What she's saying is that neither of you have a shred of discretion, do you? I've caught both of you in the most public of areas in this house doing things that would make a person with a weaker constitution toss their lunch" Marluxia replied with a sly grin.

After eating a breakfast of waffles and sausage, the group joined the rest of the organization to receive orders from Xenmas. Today, the only people who had anything to do were Axel and Roxas. Demyx and Zexion spent the day meandering across the lawn.

Demyx was always full of energy, Zexy on the other hand preferred to observe his younger and more exuberant counterpart. Demyx rolled down hills and did summersaults and when they visited the pond he preformed the most magical of tricks with the water. He somehow contorted it into little people and made them dance across the water's surface.

The day was fun and Zexion hoped it would last forever, but all good things must come to an end and the sunset soon came. The two sat next to the pond and watched as the golden sun dipped slightly below the horizon line and turned a brilliant orange which was soon tinted by a vibrant pink Marluxia would have loved, followed by a fuchsia and finally, darkness.

They stayed long after the sun had vacated their side of the earth, Demyx wrapped in the warm embrace of Zexion, the latter whispering sweet nothings into his ear. As the moon soon rose high into the sky adding an uncharacteristic brightness to the nighttime scene, the young lovers made their way to bed, Zexion's of course.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

They were happy for many months, the only thing that changed wasn't their love for each other, but a superior who wanted "a piece of the cake". It was evident from day one that he wasn't completely satisfied with Saix, he lusted for Demyx as well, and this disturbed Zexion greatly.

At first the jobs Zexion was given were hard, than downright difficult, and at the moment, just a hair away from being impossible. Zexion was coming home beaten to a pulp and couldn't do anything for days at a time. He couldn't move and he had lost his appetite a long time ago. The only thing that kept him going was Demyx.

Demyx sat at his bedside and nursed him back to health over and over again. Soon, Demyx's eyes had become swollen and fatigued; it hurt to see his love in so much pain just for him.

The assignments continued on and so did the pain. This is when Zexion picked up very bad habit. He found a blade lying around one day and had an urge to sash it across his wrists, just end the pain, he then thought of Demyx and instead of cutting fatal slits up and down his wrists, he settled for shallow cuts instead.

This pain was different, it gave him the oddest sensation and even though it felt odd at first, he soon learned to love the high associated with cutting.

It was one of these sessions that Demyx walked in. Zexion would have given anything to erase the sitarist's expression from his mind. The look of utter terror and fear that spread across Demyx's features shocked Zexion to the point of dropping the blade.

Demyx ran to Zexion and grabbed his wrists. Blood was seeping out of the already made cuts and Zexion was pale. "Zexy, how could you do this, you could die, YOU COULD DIE" the sitarist yelled tears running freely down his cheeks now. "You can't die. You just can't. How could you do this?" Demyx ran out of the room, he couldn't think or feel, he ran until he reached his room and locked the door behind him. But at that moment, all strength failed him and he slid down his wall to the floor and wept.

Zexion quelled his bleeding wrists and ran off after Demyx. After all of their fights, he always returned to his room. As he approached, he heard an uncontrollable sobbing. He knocked on the door and said," I'm sorry, Demy, I really am, I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought if I took it out on myself, every thing would be okay, and together we'd be happy"

Demyxs's sobbing slowed to a stop. He stood and went to the door. The older nobody felt awful, his love's eyes were bloodshot, his face tear-strewn and the sadness that emanated from it was overwhelming. Zexion's face was soon as wet as Demyx's. Demyx looked into his eyes," Please stop, seeing you in pain, it hurts in unimaginable ways?"

Zexion stood stock still for a moment, a look of pondering on his face. He than looked at his Demyx and slowly shook his head," I just can't… I depend on it, it helps keep me sane and makes my worries go away, although temporarily."

Demyx's tears started falling again and Zexion grabbed him and held him there. It seemed like hours. The older nobody just held him tight and caressed his hair while whispering sweet nothings.

When the finally broke the embrace it was nighttime and after treating his lovers wrists, the pair went to bed to sleep in the comfort in each others arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Demyx had an idea, He took Zexy out for the day. They went to the beach and the movies and shopping and o' so many things. If he could keep Zexy's mind off the bad, maybe, just maybe all the problems in the world would be solved. He found out the hard way that his hypothesis was flawed. Once again he walked in on Zexy. This time it was 2 in the morning the time when he was least susceptible to getting caught.

This time, Demyx actually managed to keep it together. He looked at Zexy and simply asked," Why?"

Zexion looked at his love and after a moment replied,"Xenmas is sending me on a mission tomorrow, a suicide mission, in hopes that if I die…he can have you"

Demyx gasped, so this was why, he knew the superior gave him hard tasks, but he never realized he was trying to murder Zexy out of jealousy.

They looked into each others eyes and finally Zexion broke the silence. "We have 3 options, kill the superior, run off, but are found, or I have to go on the mission and die."

Demyx pondered the situation for a moment before finally saying," We have to kill him, it's the only way."

They spent the rest of the early morning talking and planning. The superior always had the same breakfast, eggs, scrambled, toast with jam and orange juice. Demyx had read a book called the "Count of Monte Cristo" where one of the main characters wife was poisoning family members with a chemical called brucine. The chemical accumulated over time and killed the victim. Since Demyx usually made breakfast, he started slipping small amounts of the drug into his drink.

The only difference was that the orange juice was a little bit more sour than normal. After a few days, the superior was clearly in bad shape; he was pale and started trembling. After 4 days he didn't leave his room and only Saix was allowed in to treat him. Day 5 brought a "surprising" announcement. Xenmas was dead, he had croaked in the odd hours of the night. Saix was crushed, the only one who had any good feelings for the superior . The first death was soon followed by a second when Saix, oddly enough, poisoned himself to death.

All the nobodies moved up in rank. No one tried to figure out what had happened, in their eyes, they were all better off anyway.

To Demyx's great happiness, Zexy stopped cutting. They were now safe to love each other and they spent every moment together they could.

A year later, Demyx walked into his room to grab something but saw in its place a small box. On the front was a note

_Demyx, I love you more than life itself, every moment_

_with you is like a moment of complete happiness and_

_I find myself smiling whenever I hear your name._

_Will you marry me?_

_You would make me the happiest nobody on this Earth._

Demyx read the note twice and as he opened the box, a beautiful aquamarine ring lay inside, the color of the ocean. As Demyx started to open his door to see Zexy, he saw his love already in the doorway, a bouquet of flowers in his outstretched hand.

"Yes" Demyx said, without hesitating a moment as he jumped into Zexy's arms and was carried off…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, that's the end; I never thought I'd write something this long. My first fanfic sucked so I wanted to try and write something better, I'm not sure if I like the end. Please review, I really want to get better and constructive criticism would mean the world to me.


End file.
